Someone to stay
by onlyalexis
Summary: UA. La guerra estaba activa. Ella tenía que defender a sus hijos con uñas y dientes. Pero el pequeño y dulce Itachi ya había sido dañado...


_You were alone, left out in the cold, clinging to the ruin of your broken home_. _T_ _oo lost and hurting to carry your load..._

《》

Su pequeño Sasuke ese día cumplía ya quince días de nacido. Y lo que decían las otras mamás sobre lo rápido que el tiempo se pasa con sus hijos ella no lo había experimentado aún con ese segundo hijo suyo.

No lo era así cuando se tenía un niño tan apegado a su madre. Parecía que la criatura lo sabía, parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Estaba cansada, devastada, ni una sola hebra de energía había ya en ella. Sasuke era agotador, sería una persona desmesuradamente absorbente cuando crezca, buscaba tener la atención siempre.

Pero en Mikoto no cabía la felicidad y amor. Era su segundo hijo, la pieza faltante en su felicidad.

Muy diferente al primero, este parecía disfrutar hacer escandalosos llantos cada que quería. No se permitía ser cargado por otros brazos que no fueran los de su madre o su hermano.

No había dormido los primeros días, y hasta ese día se había permitido salir de la mansión. Su hijo absorbía su atención completamente y ella se prometió no descuidarlo ni por un segundo.

Era la diferencia mayor entre sus hijos; a Itachi se le asignó una nodriza desde antes de nacer, en cambio, de Sasuke se encargó Mikoto protectora y hasta posesivamente.

No se trataba de alguna preferencia o sentimiento diferente por ellos, la realidad era que, cuando Itachi nació, eran tiempos diferentes.

Japón entero era el ojo del huracán de guerras. Ella había estado en labor militar cuando Itachi tenía sus primeros días de vida.

Lo que vivió al estar separada de su hijo, con el temor de jamás volverlo a ver, la hizo aferrarse al labor de madre que casi tres años después le llegaría nuevamente.

Lo estaba haciendo bien con Sasuke, lo disfrutaba y le llenaba de felicidad ver al pequeño que cada vez se hacía más imponente con sus llantos le daba un extraño orgullo. Era fuerte.

Por otro lado, sabía que estaba fallando con su hijo mayor Itachi, que tenía más de una semana sin verlo.

Su tía se lo había llevado con ella hace días después de su visita. Había visto lo descuidado que estaba tras el nacimiento del nuevo bebé. Era entendible, pero eso no lo hacía aceptable.

Hasta ese día, Mikoto ya se encontraba en sus condiciones óptimas, ya se estaba adaptando al nuevo ritmo de vida y no soportaba un día más sin ver a su otro hijo.

Era el primer paseo de Sasuke y eso lo hacía más especial.

Desde la lejanía, reconociendo la casa de su hermana Fujiko, observó a su pequeño jugar en el patio.

 _Ahí estás, mi Tachi._

-¡Mamá! -gritó feliz el pequeño al verla. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La extrañaba.

-¡Amor!, te extrañé tanto...

Se aferraba a sus piernas y ella sólo alcanzaba a rodearle con una mano la cara.

-Es hora de irnos, despídete y dale las gracias a la tía Fuji y Shisui.

-Mamá, ¿podemos comprar dangos de regreso a casa? -preguntó levantando la cara del aferro que había ejercido.

Mikoto no supo cuál era más resplandeciente, si el brillo en sus ojos o su enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, cariño.

》《

El primer cumpleaños de Sasuke estaba por cumplirse, y con ello la organización de fiesta más importante para Mikoto.

Ya eran dos cabecitas repletas de cabellos negros las que andaban por los pasillos de la casa, normalmente la más pequeña siempre atrás de la otra.

Sasuke había crecido siendo un bebé fornido, no gordo pero no flaco, haciendo gala de toda prenda que portara. Era hermoso, muy parecido a ella.

Demasiado audaz, caprichoso y posesivo, pero adorable. Seguía siendo celoso de su madre y muy apegado a su hermano.

El pequeño era muy amado.

Itachi se desvivía por él. Sin embargo, tenía la desdicha de ser ignorado por su padre.

Y aunque Sasuke fuera muy bebé aún para captar ese rechazo, Mikoto no lo toleraba. Era su bebé, de él también, tanto como Itachi.

Había soportado ver ese rechazo hacia el primogénito en su tiempo, hasta que éste comenzó a dar señales de inteligencia demasiado superior, hasta entonces logró captar la atención de su padre.

Pero, ¿y qué si Sasuke no lograba ser superior que Itachi?

No soportaría ver a sus hijos competir por la atención de Fugaku, el padre de ellos.

Realmente no soportaba a su esposo. El amor había expirado desde hace mucho, incluso antes del nacimiento de Itachi.

Fugaku era una maldita bestia, un bastardo violento y agresivo.

Horriblemente obsesionado con la guerra y la muerte de sus enemigos.

No se medía nunca.

Afortunadamente, esto lo hacía estar menos en casa.

Desafortunadamente, esto hacía crecer la violencia en la que su país vivía gracias a la guerra.

Fugaku era el máximo comandante de todas las fuerzas militares del país. Supremo y despiadado, pero era quién no permitía la derrota de su nación.

Pero eso Mikoto no lo entendía. Y sinceramente ya se estaba hartando, no soportaba vivir en un lugar con olor a muerte y escenarios desgarradores.

Tampoco soportaba el hecho de que Fugaku se llevara a Itachi con él cuando quería.

Pero lo permitía por el simple hecho de ser su padre y pensar que su imagen era importante en los primeros años de sus hijos.

Aunque Fugaku hacía esto seguido sin siquiera importarle su conocimiento.

Itachi era de vital importancia para Fugaku no por otra cosa más que para ultilidad futura en la guerra.

Era un genio, a su corta edad lo había comprobado. Inteligente y muy intuitivo. Prodigio, pensador nato. Nadie nacía así dos veces en cien años.

Lo mejor de todo es que era obediente de la manera más eficaz posible. Hacía todo lo que su padre hacía sin ni un gramo de expresión en el rostro.

Por eso mismo lo llevaba tanto con él. El chiquillo era bastante soportable, nunca se quejaba y, lo mejor de todo, daba resultados favorables.

Mientras, en esa ciudad de guerra y odio, Mikoto esperaba en vela por ver a su hijo regresar cada vez que esto sucedía.

》《

Sasuke ya tenía dos años, y ni siquiera entonces, Mikoto pudo experimentar esa rapidez en el tiempo que tanto mencionaban.

Ella sentía que había pasado ya un centenario con su pequeño inquieto.

Crecía feliz y pleno entre esas paredes. La mansión era grande, producto de hectáreas heredadas desde tiempos innombrables. Con un pequeño bosque al término del patio trasero, con columpios y juegos en el patio delantero y con visitas diarias de los Uzumaki, el pequeño Sasuke jamás se aburría de su casa.

Y Mikoto estaba más tranquila, realmente afuera la guerra estallaba todos los días. El pueblo estaba en toque de queda, y aunque la mansión se encontraba lejos de ahí, adentrada en el bosque, los avionazos, los bombardeos y cañonazos lograban despertar al pequeño Sasuke en las noches.

Esa noche Mikoto había decidido no dormir con ella a Sasuke y dejarlo en su habitación; ya era preocupante el apego que tenía con ella.

Pero un fuerte estallido hizo despertarlo horas antes del amanecer.

Y mientras lo volvía a dormir, pudo notar la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de en frente y el foco prendido adentro. Había de dos: o Itachi olvidó apagar el foco, o aún estaba despierto.

Caminó y al llegar, lo observó despierto con un libro de ilustraciones en las manos.

¿Lo habrá despertado a él también el estallido?, ¿o simplemente no había dormido?

-Itachi, ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no estás dormido? -preguntó bajo, no quería un segundo llanto de la otra habitación.

-Disculpa, mamá... No podía dormir.

No le tomó importancia, después de todo era un niño, quizás tendría miedo, eso sí la hizo sentirse culpable.

-Ve a dormir, ya se calmará todo...

》《

Sasuke aclamaba a su madre por las noches diariamente, ya no sólo lloraba, un claro y maduro "¡Mamá!" salía de su habitación casi a la misma hora siempre.

No se calmó, todo estaba peor. Había más guerra por la noches y llantos por el día.

Fueron más las noches en las que se había repetido eso; Sasuke lloraba asustado e Itachi no dormía.

Itachi... a su pequeño algo le sucedía. Había cambiado. Era diferente, era otro.

Parecía como si alguien se hubiera llevado un día a su pequeño, tierno y dulce, lleno de amor, alegría y lo hubieran cambiado por un niño serio, callado y despistado.

¿Dónde estaba su pequeño encantador?

No había querido aceptarlo cuando Fujiko le reprimió un día lo desatendido que lo tenía, tampoco cuando Kushina le recomendó brindarle a él un poco de la atención que únicamente enfocaba a Sasuke, incluso cuando Chiyo le advirtió que Itachi no era el mismo.

No, ella creía ser una excelente madre. Sasuke era la muestra de sus palabras e Itachi siendo más pequeño se lo había dicho varias veces. Lo creía firmemente, hasta hace varios días atrás.

Mientras preparaba unos postres en la cocina, Mikoto escuchó un ligero golpe de la sala y no le tomó importancia, estaba tranquila porque Sasuke estaba en la siesta vespertina en su habitación, en el piso de arriba. Fue su sorpresa cuando salió y encontró a su pequeño mayor boca abajo en el piso. Al principio pensó que se había quedado ahí dormido y se apresuró a llevarlo a su habitación.

Al primer contacto, Mikoto sintió que la vida se le había ido del cuerpo; Itachi estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-Amor, cariño... Despierta...

Decía sumamente preocupada, tan aterrada como nunca imaginó estarlo. Era claro, se había desmayado, estaba enfermo...

Corrió con él en brazos hasta la bañera y lo sumergió ahí en agua helada. El diminuto cuerpo menor de cinco años reaccionó violentamente por la fiebre, delirios y lloriqueos vinieron después.

 _"Papá, no quiero... ¡Papá!... Ayuda... A casa... Mamá, ven por mí... Ma..."_

》《

Sasuke era simpático con todo mundo, era un encanto y educado, hasta que la gente lo molestaba con sus ataques de ternuna al verlo.

Entonces se mostraba arisco como un gato.

¿Dónde estaba su otro chiquillo sonriente y amoroso?, ¿quién se lo había arrebatado?

Su atención había dado un giro notorio, era Itachi su centro de atención ahora.

 _Demasiado tarde._

El niño era una total piedra, no hablaba y ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Ese de ahí no era su hijo, era lo que quedaba de él.

Enfermizo, vulnerable, distante y temeroso. Todo lo contrario a su Itachi, el real Itachi.

 _¿Quién te hizo esto, Tachi?_

Pensaba mientras lo veía vencer la fiebre que esa tarde lo atacaba.

Estaba débil, Mikoto llevaba la cuenta de las noches en las que no dormía y eran varias. Su apetito no existió por días, hasta esa tarde.

La fiebre ya era inexistente, se había levantado y buscado a su madre.

Empezaba a recuperarse y Mikoto a notar el espíritu abatido de su hijo. Estaba dañado, maltratado... Pero en sus ojos la ayuda era suplicada.

-Mamá...

Mikoto giró hacia la débil voz de su hijo. Lo vio en el marco de la entrada, sosteniéndose de él con una mano. _Seguía débil._

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? -fue a él y lo tomó en brazos como si se tratara de un bebé. Tocó su frente, no tenía fiebre ya.

-Tengo hambre... -dijo incómodo por la atención excesiva.

Y aunque deberían ser las palabras que un niño jamás debería pronunciar, Mikoto fue feliz de escucharlas de la boca de su hijo en esa ocasión.

-Me alegra que quieras comer, amor. ¿Qué se te antoja?, pide lo que quieras... Después de comer sopa de verduras.

Sentenció y él no protestó. Comió todo lo que había en el plato, luego pidió postre y ella no podía estar más feliz de la vida.

Después de eso, al ver Mikoto la guerra interna que mantenía Itachi por no dormirse ahí mismo, lo llevó a la habitación y le ordenó dormir.

Itachi, por primera vez en la vida, la desobedeció y salió de ahí buscándola minutos después. Cuando la encontró, sólo se quedó ahí observándola hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

El suceso se repitió tres veces seguidas.

Entendió a la cuarta vez que lo único que pasaba es que Itachi la buscaba, la necesitaba.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó lo más dulce posible. A punto de hacerse notar la frustración de saber que al pequeño le atormentaba algo.

El silencio de su hijo fue el mayor ruido en la cabeza de Mikoto.

-Necesitas dormir, cariño. Ve esas ojeras...

Se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el área bajo los ojos de su hijo, esas marcas. En respuesta, este puso su manita en la de su madre y entonces la miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas le dijeron todo; _la necesitaba._

-Todo va a estar bien, Tachi...

Le dijo suave. Itachi sólo pudo desviar la mirada y tapar su cara con las manos, ya no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ella lo abrazó y lo acurrucó en su pecho. Lo meció hasta dormirlo, tal cual el bebé que una vez fue.

-Todo estará bien, amor.

Se lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que ella misma lo creyó.

》《

Sasuke ya era "niño grande", según sus propias afirmaciones.

Ya no dejaba que lo trataran como un bebé... Cuando él quería.

Decía ser tan grande como para no dejarse aplastar los cachetes o llenar de besos, pero alegaba ser el bebé de mamá cuando ésta se negaba a dejarlo dormir con ella en la noche o para no permitir que le hiciera mimos a su hermano.

Era chistoso ese hijo suyo, alegre y muy energético. No tan energético como su ahijado Naruto, pero Sasuke le seguía bien el ritmo.

A pesar de la considerable diferencia de años, ya casi alcanzaba la altura de su hermano mayor, ahora de cinco años.

Y no era sólo el hecho de que Itachi era muy bajito para su edad, sino que Sasuke estaba creciendo desmesuradamente.

Mikoto sabía que esto en el mayor de sus hijos no estaba del todo bien. Pero era presionar demasiado a la naturaleza pedir que no lo fuera. La racha de fiebres y enfermadades lo había dejado en un estado débil.

Hubo un cambio en Itachi a lo largo de ese mes, Mikoto no sabía si favorable o no, era sólo un cambio.

-Me preocupa, pero ahora ya duerme sólo un poco más. Claro, en las tardes y sólo conmigo.

Kushina y Fuji le prestaban su completa atención. La merienda ese día había sido en el patio de atrás, mientras los niños pequeños jugaban a destrozarse entre ellos y Shisui jugaba ejedrez con Itachi.

El tema era delicado; Itachi estaba siendo consumido por monstruos internos en él y nadie sabía bien cómo ayudarlo.

Mikoto se había mantenido con él y él había creado una dependencia hacia ella.

Pero no expresaba nada, no decía nada, no manisfestaba absolutamente nada. Sólo cuando ya no podía con sus problemas era cuando iba en busca de los brazos de su madre.

La plática era de vital importancia, al igual que la concentración de los niños mayores en la partida de ajedrez y la seriedad con la que los pequeños jugaban a "las guerrillas" con palos, que nadie se percató de la fuerza -y torpeza- con la que Naruto tiró, menos cuando el palo salió volando en dirección a los mayores, sólo cuando este dio de llano en la frente de Itachi, sólo entonces todos centraron su atención en las pequeñas bestias.

El golpe fue fuerte y directo, logró cortar y crear una exagerada hemorragia.

Mikoto salió corriendo a su lado y tomar en brazos a un desorientado Itachi, lo llevó a la mesa y preocupada comenzó a examinarlo, Chiyo trataba de quitar el exceso de sangre de su cara y Kushina se encargaba de reñir intensamente a un Naruto apenado.

Itachi parecía tranquilo, estaba un poco desubicado. Fue hasta que estuvo en sus cinco sentidos y vio la sangre manchar su ropa y las manos de su madre que perdió cordura.

Primero, el miedo lo paralizo, estaba aterrorizado. Eventualmente gritó y lloró, tiraba manotazos y patadas, los sollozos eran fuertes, casi sordos.

Todos los presentes estaban preocupados, el niño había perdido noción de dónde estaba, gritaba incoherencias.

 _"No, por favor... ¡No!... ¡No quiero!... ¡Mamá, mamá!... ¿Dónde estás, papá?..."_

Mikoto lo sostuvo fuerte ante sus revoloteos, con miedo inmenso a que se hiciera más daño. De un momento a otro, como la luz que llega y se va, Itachi se inmovilizó.

 _Quedó desmayado..._

Entonces lo cargó y lo abrazó fuerte, sollozó y hundió su cara en el pequeño hueco del cuello de su hijo.

 _"Ay, mi pequeño... ¿Qué te está pasando?"_ , se escuchó entre sus sollozos.

Era doloroso y desgarrante verlo en ese estado, impotente de no saber qué hacer.

Obvio resultaba que ese ataque de pánico no había sido producto del golpe en sí. Había sido esa sangre...

Pero, Itachi jamás había reaccionado así ante eso. Jamás, él siempre fue valiente y sereno. Imperturbable.

 _¿Qué te ha pasado?_

Todo mundo observaba aterrado, los niños estaban impactados, Sasuke estaba perturbado ante la escena.

-Mikoto, llévalo adentro y cúrale, los niños están asustados...

Lo hizo, casi corriendo llegó a la habitación de su hijo y comenzó a curar la insignificante herida, después limpió toda la sangre del cuerpo y buscó ropa limpia.

Cuando lo comenzaba a desvestir, los ojitos de Itachi comenzaron a abrirse. Mikoto trató de hacer que volviera a dormir, pero Itachi ya estaba despierto, observándola con esa mirada penetrante.

Se incorporó y ya estando sentado, su madre lo llenó de besos. Él no parecía ni incómodo, ni triste ni preocupado... nada. Inflexible y la mirada lejana, perdida.

Mikoto no entendía qué le pasaba, no sabía nada... ¿En qué momento ella se había equivocado?, ¿cuándo permitió que alguien dañara tanto a su chiquito?

Comenzó a quitarle los tirantes del overol e Itachi dejó hacerse. Ya estaba bastante abatido y cansado como para poner resistencia ante su madre.

Cuando retiró la playera, Mikoto pudo observar cómo, en acto automático, su hijo llevaba sus brazos y cubría su pecho. Sin embargo la expresión fue la misma, Itachi ni parecía estar ahí.

En cambio, Mikoto sí lo estaba. Trató de ver lo que su hijo quería ocultar y lo que vio no le gusto para nada: cicatrices.

Cicatrices grandes, clara señal de una pasada herida profunda.

Tenía en el pecho, espalda, costillas y abdomen.

Eran cicatrices largas y en diagonal, imposibles de ser por un juego.

Tocó una y su hijo reaccionó. Eso era suficiente, pareció despertar de una pesadilla por su mirada, su ceño arrugado en forma de dolor y el pecho violentamente subía y bajaba. Estaba aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Se sentó en la cama, frente a él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo mantuvo ahí, lo menos que quería era otro ataque de pánico.

No lo hubo. Hubo un llanto doloroso, sollozos perturbados, pero muy calmado.

Estaba consciente, no había perdido cordura como hace rato.

-Mamá, ya no puedo más...

Dijo entre sollozos, a duras penas. Mikoto sólo atinó a abrazarlo con más fuerza y hundirlo más a ella.

-Tranquilo, cuéntame todo.

Le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y lo separó un poco para lograr verlo. Estaba rojo, sus ojitos, cansados y caídos, estaban irritados. El rostro estaba en un mar de lágrimas, pero ahí estaba su Itachi. La esperanza y el miedo estaban tomados de la mano con Mikoto.

Dejó de lado el sentimiento de rabia y coraje al ver que alguien se había atrevido a dañar física y emocionalmente a su hijo de esa manera.

Sólo pegó su frente con la de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te prometo estar contigo siempre, pero tengo que saberlo...

Un sollozo doloroso se escuchó de él y no separaba la mirada de la de su madre. Esa mirada, esos ojos hermosos abatidos y casi vencidos por los párpados ante su guerra contra el sueño.

-Padre me llevó al campo de guerra hace mucho... Es horrible, mamá... -Sollozó muy fuerte y no pudo más, bajó su mirada.

 _Fugaku, ese bastardo..._

¿Cómo era posible?, ella jamás había dado consentimiento de esto. Su sangre estaba hirviendo de rabia.

Pero tenía ahora a un hombre de cinco años caído frente a ella, no debía distraerse.

-Me... Me obligó a luchar, me dejó ahí un día... ¡Me abandonó en ese maldito lugar! -Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos, los cerró del dolor. -Me dio un cuchillo y se largó...

El llanto no cesaba, los sollozos eran los mismos, Itachi ya no miraba otra cosa mas que sus manos. Temblaba, sufría... Sacar los demonios no era fácil.

Pero de pronto se calmó, se quedó serio, lejano y perdido.

-Mamá, maté. Un día miré a un hombre que se estaba muriendo, le di un poco de agua y me hirió. No recuerdo bien, pero le enterré el cuchillo y cayó muerto...

Mikoto soltó unas lágrimas solitarias y silenciosas. Ya entendía todo, lo entendía bien.

Ella había criado a su hijo, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Itachi era el niño más bondadoso del mundo, era tierno y amoroso. Fácil de amar, muy gentil siempre y protector. Ella sabía que odiaba el trabajo que tenía su padre.

El espíritu de su hijo había sido exterminado a la más tierna de las edades.

-Padre estaba orgulloso de mí, pero yo no lo estoy... Mamá, ahora todo lo veo rojo, todo huele a sangre... En las noches, si me duermo, aparezco en ese lugar... ¿me estoy volviendo loco, mamá?

-¡No!, claro que no, cariño... -dijo firmemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y trataba de sonreírle. -¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-Cuando Sasuke cumplía los cinco meses.

 _Dios_... ¿Cómo había podido soportar tanto?, ella simplemente no lo hubiera soportado. Su hijo estaba más dañado de lo que imaginó, estaba muerto y perturbado por dentro. Y ahora mismo no sabía si ella iba a poder continuar.

Le había fallado como madre una vez más, no lo había protegido, no había estado con él, lo descuidó bastante y ahora los resultados eran esos, su hijo estaba traumatizado.

-No tengo palabras para pedirte perdón... Ni siquiera tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

Fue casi un susurro, apenas audible para ella, pero Itachi escuchó.

No comprendió por qué su madre le pedía perdón, _¿por qué ella_

-No tengo por qué, pero te perdono.

Su madre lloraba, él lloraba. Itachi, con la mirada cansada y en el rostro los estragos de tormenta, ya más tranquilo, limpió las lágrimas de su madre y besó su cara. Después hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Mamá, no dejes que me vuelvan a llevar, por favor...

-Jamás.

》《

Su pequeño Sasuke ya se encontraba en la odiosa edad del "¿por qué?" y ya era un poco más que insoportable.

-¡Sasuke!, quédate quieto ahora mismo. -Gritó una histérica Mikoto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el carruaje es pequeño.

-¿Por qué?

Pero siempre se aprendía algo nuevo con él. Mikoto ya había aprendido que sus dudas jamás terminarían, entonces lo ignoraba.

-Mamá, ¿por qué?

Y su pertinencia tampoco terminaba nunca.

-Mikoto, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? -Preguntó un preocupado Minato.

-No... Tengo que hacer esto sola.

Se alejó del carruaje, escuando a los lejos un _¿por qué?_ de su hijo menor.

Entró a la casa que estaba a unos metros y buscó a su esposo.

Había regresado por una semana después de seis meses, _como siempre._ Y lo encontró en el despacho, lo encaró y éste apenas captó su presencia.

-Vaya, pensé que ya nadie vivía aquí.

-Fugaku, vengo a decirte sólo una cosa: nos vamos.

Para el hombre, esas parecieron las palabras de una perfecta broma. Le causaron gracia.

Mikoto sintió náuseas al ver esa sonrisa. _Maldito bastardo..._

-¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo ahora?

-No son idioteces, me largo ahora mismo con mis hijos. Este maldito país terminará un día de estos calcinado por bombas radioactivas... Me voy antes de que sea tarde. -dijo firmemente, orgulla de la seguridad que desprendió en las palabras. -Ah, y ni preguntes a dónde, no te queremos más en nuestras vidas.

-De ninguna manera permitiré eso. -Dijo también amenzante.

-¡Y yo de ninguna manera permitiré de nuevo que dañes a mi hijo!

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

-¡Te llevaste a Itachi a uno de tus campos de guerra!, ¡lo expusiste ante una situación de muerte!, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?!, no te imaginas el maldito daño que le hiciste...

-Tiene que ir adaptándose... Es un genio, un prodigio. No habrá ejército a su mando que no gane una guerra, lo hubieras visto matar, parece que nació para eso...

Lo repudiaba más en esos momentos que nunca. Sintió ganas de abofetearlo.

-Me iré, y lucharé legalmente o incluso con garras para que nunca vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

-No existe ley que me limite.

-Aquí no, por eso me voy...

Fue rápido, la sujetó y comenzó a golpearla. Ella también lo fue, gritó y se trató de defender.

Los gritos tenían un propósito y fue cumplido; Minato entro armado a la casa.

Lo golpeó tanto que pensó haberlo matado. Pero les interesó poco, salieron de ahí.

》《

Era el primer viaje en tren de Sasuke, y él no podía estar más emocionado. Curioso y entusiasmado, gritaban él y Naruto al encontrar alguna cosa nueva. Habían reservado la parte V.I.P del tren, venían cómodos y tranquilos.

Lo peor ya había pasado.

Con destino a Washington, Mikoto, los Uzumaki y su hermana Fujiko, habían huido con sus hijos de la segura muerte en esas tierras. Chiyo ya los esperaba allá.

Había escuchado que era seguro, hermoso y estaba creciendo profesionalmente de manera rápida.

Buscaría un profesional que supiera tratar los problemas de Itachi. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba ahora; mucha ayuda.

No sería fácil, pero saldrían adelante.

Sus dos hombrecitos serían sus compañeros toda la vida.

Ya había llegado la noche y por la ventana ya no era tan encantadora la imagen de los bosques nevados. Hacía frío y estaban cansados.

Kushina venía en el cuarto del otro lado del pasillo con su familia y Fujiko venía con ella. Eran cubículos pequeños con dos camas pequeñas para una persona cada una, pegadas a la pared.

Mikoto estaba acostada en la camilla con Sasuke en un brazo e Itachi en el otro, muy apretados. Pensó que sus hijos ya estarían dormidos, al igual que los demás, pero el sutil movimiento de Itachi la hizo saber que estaba equivocada.

Lo apretó más hacia ella y en respuesta, él pasó su brazito por su cuello. Volteó a buscar la mirada de su madre y le dijo:

-Mamá, yo siempre los voy a cuidar.

Fue suficiente para que su corazón se desbordara de amor. Se perdió en el negro de sus ojitos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Y yo también!

Salió un eufórico Sasuke debajo de las sábanas, con una sonrisa radiante y feliz de la vida.

Entonces, por fin, Mikoto sintió que el paso del tiempo ya había hecho presencia en su vida como madre.

 **Fin.**

Es el primero. ¿Merece review?


End file.
